Time you life
by Hyuuga Deh
Summary: alegria,tristeza,ódio,raiva,amor,paixão,ódio.O tempo todo sua vida muda.O que aconteceria caso Naruto e Sasuke se reencontram e resolvem destruir a akatsuki?como hinata reagirá?[1º fic,peguem leve,onegai TT]casais:NarHin,SasSak e outros.
1. O começo nem sempre é facil

Todo mundo sabe que Naruto não me pertence \o/

Essa é uma fic baseada no que poderia ter ocorrido no fim de Naruto,Mas mesmo assim,pode não ser muito fiel.Leiam e se divirtam xD

Obs:

Personagem:-Eu vo ser Hokage!-fala

Personagem:"eu vou ser hokage"-Pensamento

(n/a:Eu vou ser Hokage!)-minhas entromissões xD

Personagem:_cochichando_

* * *

cap I-Começo difícil

_Hinata:-Naruto-kun...Eu...Preciso falar uma coisa..._

_A medida que Hinata falava,Naruto se aproximava da face enrubecida da garota,fazendo ela corar mais._

_Naruto:-Eu também preciso falar algo,algo muito importante...Eu te amo muito,Hinata._

_Naruto segura a face corada de Hinata e a leva até o seu rosto_

Hinata abre os olhos e percebe que está caida no chão.Tudo era um sonho,infelizmente,um sonho que nunca se torna real.três anos e esse sonho nunca se realizou,apenas à noite,mas...sempre temos que acordar e enfrentar a realidade.

A garota se levanta do chão,e abre as cortinas deixando os fracos raios solares de manhã entrar em seu quarto.

Hanabi:-Nee-san!vamos treinar!

Hinata:-Já estou indo Hanabi,apenas deixe eu me trocar.

* * *

Já havia entardecido e um certo garoto não conseguia pensar em nada,apenas em um encontro que ocorreu semana passada 

**flashback**

_Naruto caminhava por uma floresta após retornar de uma missão cansativa.Uma pessoa bem familiar aparece na sua frente,era Sasuke.Este,lhe estende um papel para Naruto,provavelmente um mapa._

_Naruto:-Sasuke,o que é isso?_

_Sasuke:-Naruto,no fim do mês,eu quero que você venha nesse local_

_Naruto:-O que é isso?_

_Sasuke:-O esconderijo da akatsuki,finalmente...Depois de tanto tempo minha vingança irá se cumprir...NEM QUE EU TENHA QUE MORRER PARA ISSO!!!_

_Naruto:-Mas...do que você está falando?_

_Sasuke:-Todos os outros membros foram mortos,só sobraram o Itachi,o Kisami,uma mulher e o líder...eu preciso de sua ajuda para matar os outros.Já estou indo,apareça._

_Naruto:-Sasuke!!!eu prometi para a Sakura-chan que eu lhe traria devolta!!!Você não vai morrer assim!-Naruto mira um Rasengan em Sasuke,mas quando ele o libera,Sasuke já não estava mais lá._

_Naruto:"Droga...Ele estava tão perto e eu não pudi trazer ele devolta...E o que ele estava fazendo tão perto de Konoha!!!MERDA!É melhor eu não contar isso para a Sakura-Chan..."_

**fim do flashback**

Naruto acorda de seus pensamentos com a fumaça que saia da cozinha.Se dirige para o comôdo e vê que a fumaça estava saindo do fogão

Naruto:-Ahhh!isso sempre acontece!O jeito é passar no Ichiraku Ramen!-Naruto pega a Ganma-Chan e sai.

* * *

Ayame:-Seja bem-vindo Naruto-Kun! 

Naruto:-Oi Nee-san,oi Tio

Tio do Ramen:-Naruto!Faz tempo que você não vem!Esse aqui é por conta da casa!

Naruto:-Sério?Obrigado!ITEDEKIMASU!-repete seis vezes e resolve andar um pouco.

* * *

Naruto acaba indo para o memorial.olha para os troncos que estavam lá e se lembra de tudo.Desde quando se formaram até a fuga de sasuke.Tudo havia mudado. 

Hinata:-Na-Naruto-kun?(n/a:amo quando ela fala isso)

Naruto:-Hum?Hinata?Nem vi que tinha alguém!O que você faz aqui?-Hinata abaixa a cabeça com a pergunta.

Hinata:-Eu fugi do clã só para dar uma volta,já que aui,quase nunca vem ninguém...

Naruto:-Mas,por que você fugiu?

Hinata:-Estou um pouco cansada,tenho que treinar muito,já que serei a futura líder do clã...é muita pressão para mim...

Naruto:-aposto que você vai ser uma ótima líder!

Hinata:-Naruto-Kun!obrigado...Ninguém nunca me apoiou...-deu um sorriso discreto,quando viu que Naruto a olhava,desviou o olhar.Naruto pensou que ela estivesse com medo dele-e você...O que está fazendo aqui?

Naruto:-estava só andando...Hum...Hinata?

Hinata:-Claro...

Naruto:-Não conte isso a ninguém,por favor,eu não aguento mais ficar calado,e eu não sei o que fazer.

Hinata:-Pode confiar em mim.

Naruto conta toda a história do encontro com Sasuke,deixando a garota pasma.

Naruto:-Não conte isso a ninguém,por favor!

Hinata:-Certo...Mas...Naruto-Kun,só falta 5 dias para acabar o mês,e levando em conta o tempo que irá demorar para chegar até lá...Tem certeza que você irá ir?Pode ser uma armadilha...

Naruto:-...eu acho que vou amanhã à noite,bom...eu prometi para a Sakura-chan,e se há uma chance para trazer ele devolta,eu irei!

Hinata:-...Entendo...Naruto-kun,acho melhor eu voltar,já está tarde,é melhor eu voltar-Quando estava de costas para Naruto,não ousou em olhar para tráz,e uma pequena lágrima rolou pela face de Hinata.

Neji:-Hinata-sama,onde você estava?

Hinata:-Neji-ni-san,desculpe-me,estava só dando uma volta,só isso...-Hinata olha de relance para seu pai,Hiashi,e este a olhava sériamente.Subiu para seu quarto e se atirou na cama pensando em Naruto

Naruto arrumava as malas e a casa,quando olha para um retrato,para com o que estava fazendo,pega a foto e fica a observando,era a foto qua havia tirado alguns anos atráz.lá estavam Kakashi,Sakura,Sasuke e Naruto.

Naruto:"quem diria que aconteceria isso algum dia..."

Um dia se passou,e já estava a noite.Naruto estava no portão que era a saída de Konoha.

Avistou uma pessoa.Era uma garota com a cabeça abaixada,provavelmente chorando e os cabelos azuis e lisos voando.

Naruto:-Hinata?

Hinata:-Naruto-kun...-Hinata estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados.Estava séria,e lágrimas escorriam por sua face,e não o olhava diretamente.-Me diga que você não vai...você pode morrer lá!!!por favor...não vá,eu faço qualquer coisa-falava entre soluços.

Naruto:-Do que você está falando Hinata,eu não vou morrer.

Hinata:-Você pode morrer lá sim!É muito perigoso!pode ser uma armadilha!eu não vou deixar você ir!Nem que eu tenha que obrigar você!

Naruto:-O que?-surpreso e consuso

Hinata:-Vamos lutar Naruto-kun!


	2. O encontro e a despedida

**Cap II-O encontro e a despedida**

(cap.II)

Naruto estava muito confuso.Saiu de seus pensamentos vendo a garota ativado sua linhagem.

Hinata:-Byakugan!

Hinata dá um soco em direção de Naruto,Mas este desvia com facilidade.

Naruto:"por que ela está desse jeito?"

Hinata:-Droga...Eu não consigo fazer isso!Porque eu sou tão fraca?-cai de joelhos e começa a chorar,deixando Naruto mais confuso ainda.

Naruto:-Se levanta daí Hinata?Como assim fraca?Você é muito forte!!!-As palavras que ele havia dito não haviam dado muito certo,a garota só chorou mais.

Hinata:"ele foi o único que me apoiou quando ninguém acreditou em mim,todos diziam que eu ia ser a pior líder do clã Hyuuga,ele não,falou que eu ia ser uma ótima líder!da última vez não consegui falar nada,e dessa vez não vou conseguir denovo!"-Naruto-kun...Volte vivo por favor...

Naruto:-Está bem hinata,eu prometo...-Hinata o abraça,e Naruto fica corado.-Bom...acho que é melhor você ir para sua casa,você pode pegar um resfriado...

Hinata:-Naruto-kun..."é agora...tem que ser agora!"

Naruto:-Eh...Hinata?você está vermelha,não está com febre não?

Hinata:-Eu precisa falar...è que...Eu...Queria dizer que...Eu...Eu...-murmurou-Eu me preucupo com você...Mas vejo que está tão decidido...Por favor...Me prometa,que vai tomar cuidado...-Hinata segura o rosto de Naruto,os dois coram simultaneâmente.

Naruto:-Vou fazer o possível...Adeus Hinata...

Hinata:-Até logo-Hinata o abraça fortemente depois sai dalí deixando um Naruto sem jeito e mais confuso ainda

Naruto:"Eu nunca reparei...Mais a Hinata eté que é bonita...E meiga também..."-Bom,é agora,devo partir!!!

[fim do cap.II


End file.
